Problem: The sum of $5$ consecutive even numbers is $200$. What is the fifth number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 200$ $5x + 20= 200$ $5x = 180$ $x = 36$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 8$ is the fifth even number. Thus, the fifth number in the sequence is $44$.